To get back to normal
by HighwindKain
Summary: Zwei Schicksale, zwei Diagnosen und nur eine Art zu heilen. Klavier Gavin und Miles Edgeworth treffen sich in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt, doch während Klavier auf der Suche nach Rettung ist, hat Miles sich schon lange aufgegeben. AU ich weiß nicht wie ich sie nennen soll, aber eindeutig AU - Pairs verrate ich nicht aber nein nicht Klavier/Edgeworth
1. Prolog 1: Klavier

_Disclaimer: Ace Attorney gehört Capcom!  
Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit!  
Allein die Idee und die Umsetzung gehören mir!_

_Jede Seele hat zwei Teile,  
welche sich aber in zwei verschiedenen Gefäßen befinden.  
Viele suchen ewig nach ihrem zweiten Seelenstück.  
Doch meist findet man es nie,  
oder man gibt die Suche auf,  
weil man von dem, von dem man glaubte,  
dass er das passende Seelenstück zu einem hat,  
enttäuscht wurde…_

_Vor_3_Monaten_

Leicht genervt saß ich auf dem Rücksitz, des Wagens von meinen Eltern. Warum genervt? Weil ich 19 Jahre alt bin und sie mich immer noch zwingen mit ihnen in den Urlaub zu fahren. Ich meine ich mag meine Eltern, ich liebe sie, wirklich, doch es gab da einen Faktor in meiner Familie, der mir in letzter Zeit einfach nur auf den Sack ging. Mein großer Bruder Kristoph…  
Er musste natürlich immer mitkommen, wenn meine Eltern und ich in Urlaub fuhren und das noch mit 25, als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit seinen Eltern und seinem kleinen Bruder in Urlaub zu fahren, wo er doch nur schon arbeitet und seine eigene Kanzlei hat, aber nein, er muss ja den ach so perfekten Sohn spielen und mitkommen und mir dabei auf den Sack gehen.

Ich meine, eigentlich liebe ich auch meinen Bruder und bis vor 2 Jahren hab ich auch noch total zu ihm aufgesehen, was sich dann änderte, als ich meinen jetzigen Freund und Bandpartner Daryan und mit Freund meine ich Lover, kennenlernte. Und genau da liegen zwei der drei Sachen, weswegen Kristoph meint mir auf den Sack gehen zu müssen.  
1\. Er kann Daryan nicht ausstehen und 2. er findet die Tatsache nicht gut, dass ich in einer Band spiele, beziehungsweise sie sogar leite.  
3\. wäre wahrscheinlich, dass ich mich entschieden hatte Staatsanwalt zu werden und nicht Rechtsanwalt so wie er. Warum ihn das was angeht, was ich mit meinem Leben mache weiß ich nicht und warum er sich nicht einfach damit zufrieden geben kann, das ich mit meinen eigenen Entscheidungen glücklich bin, wie unsere Eltern, verstehe ich nicht, aber eigentlich liebe ich ihn, immerhin ist er mein Bruder.

Vorsichtig sah ich zu ihm rüber. Von ihm trennen tat mich nur meine Tasche, die ich zwischen uns gestellt hatte, weil der Platz sowieso leer war. Mit dem Vorwand, meinen Laptop wieder weg zu packen, da ich keine Lust mehr hatte weiter an meiner Hausarbeit zu arbeiten, nahm ich sie weg. Er bewegte sich kein Stück, sondern las einfach weiter in seinem Buch. Als ich meinen Laptop weggepackt hatte stellte ich die Tasche zwischen meine Beine und legte meine Hand auf den Mittelsitz.  
Dann holte ich mein Handy raus um zu gucken, ob Daryan mir geschrieben hatte, doch bekam nur meinen Display zu sehen, ohne neue Nachrichten. Seufzend schrieb ich ihm.

'Aufstehen Dar, ansonsten schütt ich dir, wenn ich zurück bin, Eiswasser über deinen süßen Kopf. Hast du wenigsten den Song schon mal durchgeübt, den ich dir gesendet hab?  
3Klavi3'

Nachdem ich sie abgesendet hatte sah ich zu Kristoph.  
Wie lange will er denn noch warten? Sonst sagt er immer etwas zu mir, entweder um mich zu provozieren, jedoch meistens, damit wir uns wieder vertragen. Auch wenn er mir ziemlich auf den Sack geht, ich hasse es, wenn die Situation zwischen uns so angespannt ist. Seufzend sah ich wieder auch mein Handy, wo ich eine Antwort von Daryan zu sehen bekam.

'alter klav weck mich doch nicht ich hab so schön von dir geträumt ;) und nein ich hab den Song noch nicht geübt mach ich jetzt freu mich schon wenn du zurück bist  
3 Daryan 3'

Seufzend verdrehte ich die Augen, lächelte aber sanft. Er hat wirklich noch geschlagen, oh Mann. Da bin ich mal nicht da und schon denkt der Kerl, er kann bis mittags schlafen. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie unsere Wohnung schon wieder aussieht. Oder ob er überhaupt was anderes außer Party, schlafen und mit mir schreiben gemacht hat, während den zwei Wochen.

'Schöne Art sich raus zu reden, klappt aber leider nicht bei mir. Countdown beginnt, noch 3 Stunden, bis ich wieder da bin und dir Feuer unter deinem heißen Hintern mache, wenn die Wohnung nicht tip top aussieht. :*  
3Klavi3'

Erst als ich die Nachricht abgesandt hatte bemerkte ich eine Hand auf meiner. Ich sah zur Seite und bemerkte wie Kristoph mich ansah. Hatte er zugesehen, wie ich Daryan geschrieben hatte? Wie lange sieht er schon zu mir? Ich sah ihn einfach nur an und bekam bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen leicht Gänsehaut.  
Nach einer Weile richtete sich sein Blick dann auf mein Handy und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Scheiße Daryan hat geantwortet… Scheiße er hat hundert pro was Perverses geschrieben.  
Langsam sah ich auf mein Handy und wurde knall rot, als ich sah was er geschrieben hatte…

'lieb dich auch, Klavi-Mäuschen 3 Und wir werden ja sehen wer wem Feuer 'unterm' Hintern macht D bestimmt nicht du mir'

Schnell machte ich die Tastensperre rein und legte das Handy weg. Peinlich berührt sah ich zu Kristoph, welcher seinen Blick nun wieder auf mich gerichtet hatte.  
"Wir können doch bestimmt ganz schnell vergessen, dass du diese Nachricht gesehen hast oder?", fragte ich leise.  
Daraufhin lächelte er und schon seine Brille zurecht. Das war neu, ansonsten streiten wir uns meistens wegen Daryan, besonders wenn es darum geht, dass 50% seines Denkens sich um Sex dreht. Vielleicht hat er sich ja mittlerweile damit zurecht gefunden, dass ich mit Daryan glücklich bin.

"Wie es aussieht hast du deinen Freund ja bestens unter Kontrolle.", merkte er ruhig an und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
Seufzend sah ich nach unten.  
"Und da denkt man einmal du willst einsichtig sein und dich bei deinem süßen, kleinen Bruder entschuldigen, aber nein du machst es nicht. Und außerdem, ich habe ihn unter Kontrolle, immerhin bin ich der einzige, der ihn dazu bringen kann was für die Polizeischule zu tun.", sagte ich gespielt theatralisch.

Als Antwort hörte ich ein Lachen von ihm und fing an zu grinsen. Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte hörte ich unsere Mutter schreien und sah nach vorn. Ein LKW, direkt vor uns, war das letzte was ich sah bevor meine Welt schwarz wurde…

_2_Monate_und_3_Wochen_später_

Jeden einzelnen Tag zählte ich, jede Stunde, jede Minute, jede Sekunde. Seit 2 Monaten saß ich hier im Dunkeln in meinem alten Zimmers im Haus meiner Eltern. Die Welt um mich herum hatte ich ausgeschlossen, ich wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, es tat zu sehr weh. Ich wartete, dass sie zurückkamen, doch blieb allein. Was ich wusste, war, dass ich im Krankenhaus war, ich hatte drei Wochen lang geschlafen. Wie ich dann aus dem Krankenhaus raus gekommen war wusste ich nicht mehr genau, nur dass ich mich raus geschlichen hatte. Seit dem sitze ich hier. Ich bin nicht in Daryans und meine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, sondern bin zum Haus meiner Eltern gelaufen.

Ich wusste auch, dass meine Eltern jemandem gesagt hatten er solle den Kühlschrank füllen, damit er bei der Ankunft aus dem Urlaub voll ist, denn ich hatte zu essen, als ich mich hier einschloss, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis verspürte Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen. Und ich wusste, dass es wehtat draußen zu sein, irgendwo anders als in diesem dunklen Zimmer, indem ich auf meine Eltern und Kristoph wartete. Wartete, dass sie her kamen und mich holten. Warum ich? Warum musste ich, der missratene Sohn überleben, der nur ein natürliches Talent hatte, und das war sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Warum bin ich jetzt allein? Ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich nie der Sohn sein konnte, den sich meine Eltern gewünscht hatten?

Die einzige Art und Weise den Schmerz, der mich quälte, den psychischen Schmerz zu überwinden war es mir physischen Schmerz zu zufügen. Ein Messer was ich aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte lag neben mir, das Zimmer stank nach Blut. Ich schnitt mich nie so viel, dass ich sterben könnte, nur so viel bis es endlich aufhörte weh zu tun. An den physischen Schmerz hatte ich mich gewöhnt, er tat mir sogar gut, doch der psychische war unerträglich.

Als plötzlich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer aufgestoßen wurde, erschrak ich. Das Licht was in das Zimmer fiel war unerträglich hell. Männer in weißer Kleidung kamen herein.  
"Mr. Gavin? Wir müssen sie bitten mit uns zu kommen. Es ist zu ihrem eigenen besten.", sagte einer ruhig und fasste mir an den Arm.  
Ich wehrte mich sofort. Was wollten dir hier, wer waren die, wie sind die hier reingekommen. Hilfe…irgendwer…bitte…  
Sie waren stärker als ich, zerrten mich aus dem Zimmer und da sah ich ihn.

"Daryan! Bitte hilf mir, bitte!", schrie ich ihm zu, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, Klav.", erwiderte er nur.

Da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte diese Menschen hier her geführt. Er hatte ihnen gesagt sie sollen mich mitnehmen. Er hat mich verraten. Einmal habe ich nach meinem 'Ausbruch' aus dem Krankenhaus mit ihm gesprochen und ihm gesagt, ich will allein sein. Ich dachte er hatte es akzeptiert, doch wenn ich jetzt in Blick in seinen Augen sehe, merke ich, dass es eine Lüge war. Er sah mich an wie ein verletztes Tier, das er loswerden wollte, um das er sich nicht kümmern wollte. Etwas was man einfach wegschickt, wenn es einem zu viel wird.

"Du Verräter!", schrie ich zu ihm, während die Männer mich aus dem Haus schleiften und er ebenfalls aus dem Haus trat. Er sah mich weiter hin so mitleidig an, dass mir fast schlecht wurde. Wut stieg in mir auf und ich hörte nicht auf mich gegen die Männer zu wehren, die mich in ein großes Auto zerrten. Immer weiter schrie ich, schrie ihn an, dass er ein Verräter sei, dass er in der Hölle verrotten sollte, dass ich ihn hasse.

Ich dachte er liebt mich…ich dachte er wäre der eine…  
Doch im Endeffekt ist er nur ein Verräter…  
Er hat mich verraten…  
Ich bin allein…  
Niemand will mich…

Niemand liebt mich…

_

_Ich weiß ein heikles Thema, ein sehr heikles Thema, deswegen lass ich euch auch erstmal nur das erste Chapter, na ja den ersten Prolog hier um zu sehen ob es überhaupt gelesen wird, weil wenn nicht hats ja keinen Sinn es zu schreiben  
lg Ryuuichi_


	2. Prolog 2: Miles

_…__Jedoch geben manche ihre Suche auch auf,_

_weil sie glauben, den Richtigen schon längst gefunden zu haben._

_Wenn dieser Mensch jedoch nie der Eine war,_

_dann ist der Verlust umso schmerzhafter._

_Dann gibt der Mensch, der den Verlust erlitten hat,_

_sich auf…er zweifelt…verflucht das Schicksal…_

_Er beendete seine Suche nach dem Einen…_

_Um anderen nicht mehr zu schaden…_

_vor_1½_Jahren_

Ich trat in den großen Versammlungssaal des großen Gebäudes, welches ich meinen Arbeitsplatz nennen darf, wie es von mir verlangt worden war und sah mich überrascht um. Was sollte ich hier und warum waren hier alle versammelt mir denen ich etwas zu tun hatte. Alle an denen mir etwas lag. Meine Schwester Franziska, die beiden Marshall Brüder und meine Chefin Ms. Lana Skye, welche hier in der Staatsanwaltschaft zu sowas wie einer neuen Familie für mich geworden sind. Dann waren da noch Agent Shi-Long Lang von Interpol mit dem ich schon einige Male zusammen gearbeitet habe und den ich so etwas wie einen Freund nennen könnte, Kay Faraday, welche mir eine sehr gute Assistentin ist und Raymond "Ray" Shields, welcher mir in meinen schwersten Zeiten beigestanden hat und so etwas wie ein älterer Bruder für mich geworden ist.

Und dann war da noch er…mein tollpatschiger, naiver, viel zu leicht beinflussbarer Freund, Detectiv Dick Gumshoe. Und obwohl er sich meistens nur in Schwierigkeiten brachte konnte ich nicht anders als ihn zu lieben. Zwar bin ich kein Mensch der das so offen zeigt, aber er wusste es genau. Er kam auf mich zu und lächelte breit, wie so ziemlich immer.

"Was soll das hier?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Der komplette Raum war festlich geschmückt und irgendwo konnte ich mir ja denken was hier los war und das konnte nur auf seinen und Rays Mist gewachsen sein.

"Wir wollten dein Comeback als Staatsanwalt feiern, da das wirklich etwas zum Feiern ist.", erklärte er mir fröhlich und schloss mich in seine großen, starken Arme.

Auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich nie offen zugeben würde, aber irgendwo war es wirklich etwas zum Feiern, da ich heute meine erste Verhandlung seit einem Jahr hatte nachdem ich gezwungen war eine Pause zu machen, aufgrund eines etwas… anderen Falls. Doch jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung und ich konnte da weiter machen, wo ich vor einem Jahr aufgehört hatte, als erfolgreicher Staatsanwalt.

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, als mir Ms. Syke gar nicht erst die Chance dazu ließ.

"Genieße es einfach. Du hast es dir wirklich verdient.", sagte sie sanft und lächelte mir zu, was ich nur knapp erkennen konnte, als ich über Dicks Schulter spähte.

Also ließ ich es einfach über mich ergehen, ich hatte sowieso keine andere Wahl. Nachdem ich ein dreiviertel Jahr um Krankenhaus und ein viertel Jahr in der Reha verbracht hatte, wollten mich alle so gut es ging wieder zum Lachen bringen, doch mehr als ein Schmunzeln bekamen sie nicht von mir. Ich war noch nie jemand der gern Gefühle zeigt auch, wenn Ray dann immer widerspricht und einwirft, dass ich als Kind sehr lebhaft war. Zumindest vor dem Tod meines Vaters. Seitdem er nicht mehr da ist, zeige ich weniger Gefühle als vorher, lasse kaum Menschen an mich heran und will nicht, dass denen, die mir wichtig sind noch einmal etwas zustößt,

Der Erste der wieder ein wenig meines alten Ichs aus mir rausgekitzelt hatte war Dick. Bis heute kann ich mir nicht erklären wie er das geschafft hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft hinter die Mauer zu gelangen die ich um mich herum aufgebaut hatte. Als zweites kam Ray, obwohl ich zuerst Angst hatte noch mehr Menschen an mich heran zu lassen, hat er mein vollstes Vertrauen gewonnen.

Danach haben sich dann auch langsam aber sicher andere Menschen in mein Herz schleichen können und eben jene wenige, die mir wichtig sind, waren heute Abend hier und feierten, dass ich mein Comeback gleich erfolgreich gestartet hatte.

Während die Zeit immer schneller vorbei zu gehen schien und alle ihren Spaß hatten, glitten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem Fall vor einem Jahr. Was genau passiert war wusste ich nicht mehr, und genau jenes war es was mir zu schaffen machte. Mein Gedächtnis war an manchen Stellen immer noch lückenhaft, jedoch wenn ich an diesen Fall zurück denken will, mich erinnern will was passiert war, kommt nichts.

So gut wie alle Fragmente meines Gedächtnisses habe ich wieder herstellen können, mit viel Hilfe, aber es hat geklappt, sodass ich mich an viele Aspekte meines Lebens wieder komplett erinnern kann, doch manche sind lückenhaft und ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich sie wieder herstellen kann.

Besonders aber dieser Fall. Worum es genau ging wollte mir niemand sagen, es war ein Mordfall so viel wusste ich und dass ich während der Ermittlungen von einem Angehörigem des Angeklagten fast umgebracht wurde, weswegen ich solange im Krankenhaus lag und wodurch ich auch meine Erinnerungen verloren hatte.

Und dann war da noch diese eine andere Sache. Alle meinen Kindheitserinnerungen sind wieder vollständig klar, nur die vom Ende der dritten Klasse und Anfang der vierten Klasse, waren komplett verschwommen.

Ich schrak leicht aus meinen Gedanken, als ich spürte wie sich ein Arm sanft um meine Schultern legte. Leicht sah ich zur Seite und bemerkte wie Dick mich sanft anlächelte.

"Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, sobald die Zeit da ist, werden die Erinnerungen schon zurückkommen", sagte er sanft und drückte meine Schulter leicht.

Seufzend beschloss ich mich ein wenig gehen zu lassen und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, schmiegte mich ein wenig gegen seinen großen, starken Körper.

"Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich, aber nur vielleicht, hast du ja auch Recht, aber es ist halt komisch, dass gerade diese Erinnerungen weg bleiben.", erklärte ich leise.

Gerade als ich begann mich komplett zu entspannen, fing der Boden an, gefährlich stark zu wackeln. Ein Erdbeben…

Sofort versteifte sich mein ganzer Körper und ich wurde panisch. Alles um mich herum verschwamm, doch ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Versuchte mich an dem zu orientieren war um mich herum war, versuchte mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch das Beben wurde stärker und mir wurde schwindlig und schlecht und alles begann sich zu drehen, bis ich letztendlich das Bewusstsein verlor…

_Ein_halbes_Jahr_später_

Tik…Tak…Tik…Tak…

Die einzigen beiden Geräusche, die ich hörte waren diese. Wie lange schon, dass wusste ich nicht mehr. Nach zwei Tagen hatte ich aufgehört zu zählen. Ich saß allein hier in diesem kleinen Raum, saß auf dem Boden, den Blick gesenkt. Ab und zu kam jemand rein, um mir etwas zu essen zu bringen und mich zu füttern, denn allein konnte ich nicht essen. Immerhin steckte ich in einer Zwangsjacke.

Ich redete mit niemandem und nahm auch kaum essen an, egal wie sehr sie mich zwangen zu essen. Ich will endlich sterben. Es ist nicht fair, dass sie alle ihr Leben lassen mussten, nur ich nicht. Hätten mich diese Sanitäter nicht gerettet, dann wäre ich jetzt auch tot. Dann wäre ich bei ihnen und nicht hier…

Als ich im Krankenhaus erwacht bin, da konnte ich mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass es ein Erdbeben gab, konnte mich wage an Blut erinnern. Als sie mir jedoch erzählt hatten, dass es so schlimm war, dass das Gebäude eingestürzt war, da kam alles wieder hoch. Fast alle die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt in dem Gebäude aufgehalten haben seien tot, ich sei einer der wenigen Glücklichen, die überlebt hatten.

Aber ich war vorher schon einmal aufgewacht gewesen. Mit schmerzendem Körper hatte ich da Desaster gesehen, welches um mich herum war. Alle die mir am Herzen lagen war tot und noch viele mehr. Ich lag mitten in dem Blutbad von zerschmetterten und zerquetschten Körpern. Überall war Blut, und neben mir lag er…meine Stütze, mein naiver Vollidiot…meine Liebe…die Hälfte seines Körpers und einem großen Stein begraben, Blut um ihn herum…

Das ist einfach nicht fair. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach sterben? Warum müssen immer alle Menschen um mich herum mich verlassen? Liegt es vielleicht an mir? Sind alle Menschen die mir zu Nähe kommen dazu verdammt viel zu früh zu sterben und mich zu verlassen?

Ich schloss meine Augen und gab mich der Dunkelheit hin, wie schon die ganze Zeit. Wenn ich mich nur lange genug gegen das Essen und Trinken wehre, dass lassen sie mich vielleicht sterben. Dann kann ich endlich gehen.

Erst hatte ich versucht mein normales Leben wieder auf zu nehmen. Mit dem Verlust selbst um zu gehen und einfach still zu trauern, wenn ich allein war. Das war schwerer gewesen, als ich es mir gedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte sich schnell ein Ersatzgebäude für die noch vorhandenen Staatsanwälte gefunden und ein neuer Chef Staatsanwalt war auch schnell da gewesen, also hatte der Arbeit nichts im Wege gestanden.

Jedoch dann war es passiert. Ich war gerade in der Nähe, als eine Leiche gefunden wurde und wurde sofort zu Rate gezogen, um mir den Tatort an zu sehen. Als ich den Toten dann jedoch sah, da war es vorbei. Überall dieses Blut…dieser unerträgliche Gestank des Todes war es was mich verrückt machte.

Ich weiß noch, dass ich angefangen hatte zu schreien, aber auch zu lachen, wie ein Verrückter, als ich den Toten sah. Ich hatte geweint und um mich geschlagen, alles hatte die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag wieder hervorgerufen und ich konnte nicht mehr anders, als zu lachen und zu schreien. Es hatte mich gebrochen und seitdem habe ich nur noch Blut gesehen. Habe nur noch Tote gesehen und konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass sie tot sind…es ist meine Schuld…

Selbst wenn ich jetzt jemanden sehe ist er blutüberströmt, nicht mehr lebensfähig…tot. Und sobald ich jemanden so sehe muss ich wieder lachen…und schreien. Ich kann es einfach nicht unterdrücken, aber deswegen bin ich hier…

Ich merkte wie Licht in den dunklen Raum strömte und öffnete die Augen. War es schon wieder Zeit etwas zu essen? War es schon wieder Zeit, dass ich einen Menschen sehen muss. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und sah zu der Tür, durch die ein Mann kam, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch etwas an ihm war komisch. Er hatte schwarze Haare, eine komische Frisur und einen weißen Kittel an…so wie ein Arzt und alle Psychiater hier, darunter trug er etwas Blaues, ich konnte jedoch nicht genau ausmachen was.

Doch da war kein Blut. Selbst als er näher auf mich zutrat tauchte es nicht auf. Er sah aus wie ein normaler, lebendiger Mensch. Vorsichtig versuchte ich einen Blick auf einen der Pfleger zu erhaschen, die ein reingelassen haben mussten, doch er ließ mich nicht, nahm mir alle meine Sicht und hockte sich direkt vor mich.

Mit leerem Blick sah ich ihn an. Was wollte er hier? War er vielleicht hier um mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen? Nein, das durften diese Ärzte nicht…sie durften Menschen nicht das Leben rauben. Er lächelte sanft…warum lächelte er? Wusste er nicht, dass ich verrückt bin?

"Mein Name ist Phoenix Wright. Ich bin dein neuer Therapeut. Du wirst in eine neue Klinik verlegt, wo wir uns dann öfter sehen werden. Alles wird wieder gut.". sagte er ruhig.

Er sprach langsam und lächelte mich die ganze Zeit über sanft an. Alles wird gut? Eine neue Klinik? Ich versuchte meine Arme zu bewegen, als mir wieder auffiel, dass es ja nicht ging. Ich hatte es vergessen… Er sah auf die Zwangsjacke und sein Blick wurde ernst.

"Und dieses Ding wirst du natürlich auch los.", fügte er hinzu und kam mir ein wenig näher.

Ich bekam leicht Angst und wollte zurück rücken, doch hinter mir war die Wand. Doch ich brauchte keine Angst haben, denn er machte die Gurte, die hinten an der Zwangsjacke waren los, sodass meine Arme wieder frei waren. Dann stand er auf und nickte mir zu.

"Morgen wirst du dein neues Zuhause kennen lernen, davor komme ich noch einmal wieder.", erklärte er und ging raus.

Er sagte alles würde gut werden…

warum kann ich nicht anders als ihm zu glauben?

…

War ich…vielleicht doch nicht allein…?

_

_Ich erwarte euren Hass, weil ich habe gerade so viele Charaktere umgebracht, das gehört verboten  
Aber für alle die, die noch keinen Hass für mich empfinden, ihr dürft gerne gespannt auf das erste richtige Kapitel sein, was es bestimmt bald geben wird  
Ich wollte eigentlich nicht so lange warten mit hochladen und tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich lag bis vor kurzem noch im Krankenhaus (keine Angst nichts schlimmes) und da gab es kein WLAN was natürlich ätzend war  
lg Ryuuichi  
P.S.: Rechtschreib, Gramatik &amp; Ausdruckfehler, sofern welche gefunden werden, könnt ihr entweder behalten, oder mich ganz lieb darauf hinweisen ;)_


	3. Kapitel 1:Klavier-Willkommen im Irrenhau

_…__Die Seele, beziehungsweise das Seelenstück in uns,_

_Gibt nie auf, sucht ewig weiter._

_Um sich zu heilen, sucht sie nach ihrem zweiten Part._

_Denn um die Seele auch im schlimmsten Fall noch zu heilen,_

_Braucht sie ihren zweiten Part._

_Auch wenn er für die Gefäße, heißt die Menschen,_

_Nicht immer offensichtlich ist._

_Die Seele erkennt es, wenn sie ihrem zweiten Stück gegenübersteht…_

Ein Auto mit abgedunkelten Scheiben brachte mich zu meinem neuen…"zu Hause", wie sie es genannt hatten. Eine Woche hatten sie mich irgendwo in eine dunkle Zelle gesteckt gehabt, in der ich allein gewesen war, bis auf die paar Ärzte und Pfleger die ab und zu vorbei kamen, um mir zu essen zu bringen, beziehungsweise nach meinen Armen zu schauen.

Immer noch hallten mir Daryans Worte im Kopf nach.

"Das ist zu deinem eigenen Besten, Klav."

Zu meinem eigenen Besten? Der wollte mich doch auch nur loswerden. Er wollte sich nicht um mich kümmern müssen. Mich, den missratenen, kleinen Jungen, der nichts ohne seine Familie schafft. Sie alle wollen mich doch bloß loswerden. Ich hasse sie alle…alle die sagen sie wollen mir was Gutes tun. Dann hätten sie mich einfach in meinem Zimmer verrotten lassen sollen, ich bin doch sowieso nichts wert.

Langsam hob ich meinen Blick, als einer dieser…Mistkerle mich ansprach. Als er meinen Blick sah, fing er an zu lachen, als wäre ich ein Verrückter, über den man sich lustig machen kann. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder. Das musste ich mir wirklich nicht geben. Ich hätte Daryan nie vertrauen dürfen, diesem Verräter. Ich hätte ihm nicht sagen dürfen, wo ich hinging, nachdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus ausgebrochen war. Aber ich hatte ihm vertraut und jetzt merkte ich, woran ich bei ihm war.

Als das Auto anhielt, sah ich erneut auf. Was hatten sie jetzt vor? Mich foltern? Mich quälen?

Sie öffneten die Tür und zerrten mich heraus. Sie hatten mich gefesselt, damit ich mich nicht wehren konnte, aber das brachte mich nur noch mehr in Rage. Die beiden Männer schubsten mich vor sich her, lachten, machten Witze auf meine Kosten.

Ich hasse sie…

Vor mir erstreckte sich ein großer Gebäudekomplex, ich konnte nicht genau erkennen, wie viele Gebäude es waren. Sie schubsten mich immer weiter zu dem großen Gebäude vor mir, lachten über mich, wenn ich stolperte, rissen mich wieder hoch, wenn ich am Boden lag.

Ich hasse sie!

Drinnen stand ein Mann mit weißem Kittel, darunter hatte er schwarze Sachen an und hatte schwarze Haare, mit einem weißen Teil im Pony. Er sah wütend aus, sah mich wütend an, wollte mich auch nicht hierhaben, wollte dass ich verschwinde. Er war, wie alle anderen, alle anderen Menschen. Er kam näher, immer noch wütend. Würde er mich schlagen? Den Männern sagen sie sollen mich wieder mitnehmen? Ja, das würde er tun! Er war nicht anders!

ICH HASSE SIE!

„Warum hat er so ein Ding an?", fragte er wütend.

Was? War er nicht wütend auf mich? Er war wütend auf die Männer, die mich gefesselt hatten. Aber warum? Mussten sie mich denn nicht fesseln? Mussten sie das nicht, damit ich nicht entkommen kann, wenn sie mich foltern werden? Die Männer begannen rum zu drucksen, lachten nicht mehr, nannte mich verrückt, woraufhin sich der Blick des Mannes vor mir verfinsterte.

"Macht ihn sofort los. Und nehmt noch einmal solche Wörter in den Mund und ihr werdet mein Katana am eigenen Leibe spüren.", befahl er ihnen.

Sofort machten die Männer mich los und sagten von da an nichts mehr. Nun wandte der Mann sich an mich. Zwar lockerte sein Blick sich ein wenig, doch freundlicher wirkte er trotzdem nicht.

"Mein Name ist Simon Blackquill, für Sie Doktor Blackquill. Ich bin Ihr behandelnder Therapeut, Mr. Gavin.", erklärte er ruhig.

Therapeut? Wo…wo bin ich hier?

"Folgen Sie mir bitte.", sagte er ruhig, jedoch klang es eher nach einem Befehl.

Ich zögerte. Warum sagt er, er sei mein Therapeut? Ich brauche keinen Therapeut, glauben die ich bin irre?

_"__Sie wollen dich einsperren, für immer wegsperren, damit du nie wieder das Licht der Welt sehen kannst. Lauf weg Klavier!"_

Kristoph?

Sofort sah ich mich um und erblickte ihn ein wenig hinter mir. Er streckte eine Hand zu mir aus und bedeutete mir, dass ich mit ihm gehen solle. Endlich war er gekommen, um mich abzuholen. Endlich konnte ich hier weg. Er kommt mir helfen.

Ich wollte zu ihm laufen, doch davon wurde ich abgehalten. Als ich nach hinten sah, sah ich in das Gesicht von diesem Doktor, der mich wütend ansah…Er war doch wie die anderen, er wollten mir nicht helfen, niemand würde mir helfen.

"Ich sagte Sie sollen mir folgen, nicht vor mir weglaufen.", merkte er ruhig an.

Die beiden Männer redeten auf ihn ein, sagten ihm, deswegen hätten sie mich gefesselt, doch er brachte sie mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen. Seine Hand blieb an meinem Arm, doch er zog mich nicht. Er sah mich ruhig an und wartete, dass ich mich selbstständig weiter zu ihm bewegte. Doch hinter ihm sah ich wieder Kristoph, welcher nur den Kopf schüttelte.

_"__Glaub ihnen kein Wort. Sie wollen die alle schaden!"_

Ich sah vielleicht gerade mal ein paar Sekunden zu Kristoph, da schien er es zu bemerken und zwang sich in mein Blickfeld.

"Sehen Sie mich an.", befahl er ruhig.

Eine Weile lang starrte er mich nur an, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, doch es beruhigte mich. Dann ließ er meinen Arm los und ging voraus. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, obwohl ich ihnen zuschrie, dass es nicht ginge, das ich nicht darf. Zögernd folgte ich ihm, die beiden anderen Männer, die ich schon fast vergessen hatte, hinter mir, damit ich nicht noch einmal weglaufen kann. Wir gingen einen langen Flur entlang, bis der Doktor irgendwann vor einer Tür stehenblieb.

Er sah zu den Männern und sagte ihnen, dass sie gehen könnten. Dann öffnete mir die Tür und bedeutete mir, dass ich zuerst eintreten solle. Langsam, vorsichtig, immer ein Auge auf ihn, ging ich in das Zimmer. Es war einfach eingerichtet. Es gab ein Bett, einen Schrank für Kleidung und einen Tisch, alles in weiß. Dann waren da zwei Fenster, mit schwer aussehenden Vorhängen, welche aber beide zu waren.

"Das ist Ihr Zimmer, während Ihres Aufenthaltes hier. Die Fenster können nur angekippt werden und bei Nacht liegt es an Ihnen, ob Sie die Fenster zu oder auf lassen, und ob Sie die Vorhänge auf oder zu lassen. Für den Moment bitte ich Sie hier zu bleiben, da es in weniger Zeit Mittag geben wird. Dann wird entweder einer der Pfleger oder Schwester, oder ein Therapeut Sie abholen kommen. Danach wird man Ihnen das Gebäude zeigen und dann werde ich die Dokumente, die Sie aus zu füllen haben, mit Ihnen Durchsprechen.", erklärte er genervt und ging.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf das Bett. Hier…muss ich bleiben? Warum?

_"__Weil sie dich für verrückt halten, Klavier. Sie wollen dir Schaden, du musst fliehen. Du musst zu mir kommen Klavier."_

Da war sie wieder…Kristophs Stimme. Er stand bei der Tür und sah mich direkt an.

"Kristoph? Bist du das wirklich?", fragte ich leise.

Er nickte und lächelte mich an. Dann kam er auf mich zu und veränderte sich dabei. Blut…überall an ihm war Blut.

_"__Du musst dich beeilen Klavier, sonst werden sie dir schlimme Dinge antun."_

Wieder war dieser Unfall vor meinen Augen, egal was ich machte. Ich spürte wie meine Atmung sich beschleunigte. Hört auf, es tut weh. Es tut weh, ich will nicht. Um den Schmerz zu überwinden, der so unerträglich schien, tat ich das einzige was half. Ich krempelte die Ärmel von meinem Long Shirt hoch und machte mich daran die Verbände an meinen Armen abzubekommen. Ich kratzte daran, wie wild und versuchte sie los zu werden. Als die Verbände endlich ab waren kratzte ich die Wunden auf und erst als das Blut meine Arme runterfloss schien ich mich zu beruhigen.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ich angefangen hatte zu schreien und hörte erst jetzt die Schritte, die sich auf mich zu bewegten. In Rekordzeit war ein junger Mann durch die Tür getreten, welcher ebenfalls einen weißen Kittel anhatte. Er trug jedoch blaue Kleidung darunter und sah mich besorgt an. Er rief ein paar Worte in den Gang und kam dann langsam auf mich zu. Als er vor mir angekommen war hockte er sich hin.

"Du bist unser Neuzugang, Klavier Gavin, richtig? Es ist doch ok, wenn ich 'du' sage oder?", fragte er ruhig.

Er sprach langsam, wie mit einem kleinen Kind, aber dennoch merkte ich, dass er mich respektierte…irgendwie. Ich nickte auf seine Fragen einfach nur. Es kam kurz eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, haben hier eigentlich alle Angestellten schwarze Haare, herein und gab dem Mann etwas.

Er fing an meine Arme zu säubern und legte einen frischen Verband an. Dabei sprach er ruhig mit mir.

"Mein Name ist Phoenix Wright, oder eher Doktor Wright. Ich arbeite hier, du bist aber Doktor Blackquills Patient, richtig?", endete er erneut mit einer Frage und sah zu mir hoch.

Erneut nickte ich.

"Ich nehme dich trotzdem dann erstmal mit in den Speisesaal, zum Essen. Danach zeigt dir Doktor Blackquill den Rest von dem Gebäude.", erklärte er ruhig.

Er hatte mich so sehr abgelenkt, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er mit meinen Armen fertig geworden war und mir nun langsam beim Aufstehen half. Er war komplett anders als der andere Doktor…Doktor Blackquill. Doch man sah ihm an, dass irgendwas ihm Sorgen machte. Zumindest in den Momenten, in denen er mich nicht ansah. Dann ging er langsam voraus, aus dem Zimmer und ich folgte ihm. Bevor er eine bestimmte Richtung einschlug wechselte er noch ein paar Worte mit der Schwester die vorhin kurz in das Zimmer gekommen war und ging dann weiter.

Ich folgte ihm, bis wir in einem großen Raum angekommen waren, wo viele andere Menschen versammelt waren. Doktor Wright sah nachdenklich zu mir.

"Wo setzen wir dich denn am Besten hin. Wünsche?", fragte er ruhig und lächelte.

Ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und richtete meinen Blick nach unten. Beim Anblick von so vielen Menschen wurde mir fast schlecht. Das schlimmste war, dass ich überall die Gesichter meiner Familie wieder zu erkennen schien.

"Na dann komm mit, ich weiß schon wo ich dich hinsetzte.", sagte er gut gelaunt und ging los.

Auf jedem der Tische waren Teller, Gläser und Besteck schon bereitgelegt, immer so viel, dass jeder Tisch voll besetzt werden konnte. Sogar etwas zu trinken stand auf dem Tisch. Als wir bei einem Tisch, wo nur ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und einer…etwas eigenartigen Frisur saß, blieb Doktor Wright stehen.

"Hier wären wir. Apollo, du nimmst unseren Neuzugang doch bestimmt auf, oder? Er heißt Klavier Gavin und ist ein wenig still, aber das bist du ja auch."

Doktor Wright redete auf den Kleinen ein, welcher leicht erschrocken zu mir und dann zu ihm sah. Er nickte einfach nur, weswegen ich mich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte.

"Sag mal wo ist den Miles, ich hatte dich doch nach dem Frühstück gebeten, mit ihm zusammen zum Mittag zu kommen.". fragte Doktor Wright den Jungen ruhig.

Dieser senkte nun den Blick und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

"Ich hab ihn überall gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden. Na ja…sein Zimmer…war abgeschlossen. Und…ich weiß n-nicht, vielleicht habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet, a-aber ich glaube vorhin Schreie dort gehört zu haben.", erklärte er ruhig und wurde immer leiser gegen Ende.

Ich sah leicht auf und sah zu Doktor Wright. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten, sein Lächeln war nun nur noch gezwungen. Wortlos richtete er sich auf, ich hatte gar nicht richtig bemerkt, wie er sich runtergebeugt hatte, um mit dem Jungen zu reden. Er warf noch einen Blick zu mir und lächelte mich an.

"Apollo erklärt dir bestimmt wie es hier langgeht. Keine Angst er ist nur ein wenig schüchtern.", sagte er ruhig.

Dann ging er schnellen Schrittes weg. Ich richtete meinen Blick sich auf den Kleinen vor mir, Apollo…

Er sah mich mit scheuem Blick an, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen hatte er zwei spitze Strähnen die nach oben standen, als ob er sie so gestylt hätte, der Rest seiner Haare war nach hinten gestylt. Er hatte eine recht hohe Stirn, welche aber nicht fehl am Platz wirkte, eher niedlich an ihm und er hatte die schönsten Rehbraunen Augen die ich je gesehen hatte.

Als ich genauer über meine Gedankengänge nachdachte ohrfeigte ich mich innerlich dafür und sah nach unten. Ich will mich mit niemandem hier gut verstehen, ich muss zu Kristoph! Da fiel mein Blick auf das Messer vor mir und eigentlich wäre es ja so einfach…

"Ich mag dich…du siehst normal aus. Alle anderen sind komisch…außer Miles und Doktor Wright, die sind lieb und Athena manchmal, aber der Rest hier ist komisch und sie machen mir Angst.", hörte ich eine leise Stimme mir gegenüber sagen.

Das brachte mich komplett aus dem Konzept, ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich wusste, dass es mich irgendwie auch beruhigte. Ich sah auf und merkte, dass er jetzt nach unten sah. Das Messer war für den Moment vergessen.

"Tut mir leid, jetzt findest du mich komisch, richtig? Aber..."

"Was heißt ich 'sehe normal aus'?", unterbrach ich ihn schnell.

Da sah er wieder auf, Überraschung in seinem Blick. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, aber ich merkte jetzt erst wie seine pure Anwesenheit mich ruhig machte. Wurde ich deswegen vielleicht zu ihm gesetzt? Hatte er so eine Wirkung auf andere? Nein…das musste an etwas anderem liegen, ansonsten hätte er hier nicht allein gesessen.

"Ich sehe Menschen als Monster, jeder um mich herum nimmt so eine Gestalt an, selbst Doktor Wright, doch er ist lieb. So gut wie alle anderen, wollen mir etwas tun, deswegen habe ich Angst. Aber du bist der Erste den ich als Person sehe, glaube ich. Zumindest siehst du menschlich aus.", erklärte er leise.

Überrascht sah ich ihn an? Wie bitte was? Wo zur Hölle war ich hier gelandet? Sein Blick fiel auf meine Arme und dann auf das Messer, das Messer! Das hatte ich komplett vergessen, das war mein Ticket hier raus!

"Lass das lieber, zwei Tische hinter uns sitzen die Therapeuten, die Pfleger und die Schwestern. Und wenn die dich bei sowas erwischen, dann wirst du wie ich nachts an dein Bett gefesselt, glaub ich.", flüsterte er leise.

Da erschrak ich.

"Du wirst was?", fragte ich empört.

Er lächelte müde und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kleine war doch vielleicht gerade mal 15 oder so, was für eine Gefahr könnte denn bitte von ihm ausgehen, dass die ihn ans Bett fesseln? Das ist ja schon fast unmenschlich, was die machen. So was dürfen die nicht machen, das ist Beraubung seiner Freiheit.

"Er will es so, und er ist 16 Jahre alt. Justice-dono hat sich schon öfter selbst verletzt…nachts.", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Leider hatte ich diese nicht vergessen. Das war der Kerl, der meinte er sei mein Therapeut. Dieser Doktor Blackquill, der mir leicht unsympathisch war. Apollo sah sofort nach unten und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Stimmt er hatte ja erwähnt, dass die Meisten ihm hier Angst machen. Alle außer Doktor Wright, ich und einem Jungen namens Miles und einem Mädchen, zumindest nehme ich das an, namens Athena.

Dann war er bestimmt einer von Doktor Wrights Patienten. Ich sah zu Doktor Blackquill hoch und bemerkte, dass seine Gesichtszüge lockerer waren. Er wirkte entspannter, vielleicht war er vorhin auch nur wegen der beiden Männer, die über mich gelacht hatten, genervt gewesen und wollte sich schnellst möglich um sie kümmern. Er hatte eine Hand auf meine Stuhllehne gelegt und sah zu meinen Armen. Hatte Doktor Wright ihm davon erzählt, als er rausgestürmt war. Höchstwahrscheinlich, immerhin muss er sowas, als mein Therapeut, ja wissen.

"Ich hoffe, ich muss Ihnen-" – "Dir…Sie…können mich ruhig duzten.", murmelte ich leise und sah nach unten.

Er räusperte sich kurz und ich hörte ihn seufzen.

"Ich hoffe ich muss…dir…jetzt nicht das Messer wegnehmen. Kann ich davon ausgehen, dass…du…dich während des Essens nicht verletzt?", fragte er ruhig.

Er hatte deutliche mehr Schwierigkeiten das 'du' zu benutzen, als Doktor Wright. Doch irgendwie hasste ich es so förmlich behandelt zu werden, besonders von Menschen bei denen ich zu 100 Prozent wusste, dass sie älter waren als ich.

Ich nickte und war beruhigt, dass er wegging.

"Bist du sein Patient?", fragte Apollo leise, als Doktor Blackquill außer Hörweite war.

Ich nickte nur und sah auf. Jetzt sah er mich so an wie Daryan, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Als wäre ich ein verletztes Tier, das Hilfe bräuchte. Es erinnerte mich an Daryan und machte mich unheimlich wütend.

"Guck nicht so, wer lässt sich denn bitte freiwillig an sein Bett fesseln!", meckerte ich ihn an und sah weg.

Irgendwann stand er auf, nahm seinen Teller und reihte sich in eine Schlange ein, die schon da war, seit ich hier reingekommen bin, jedoch war sie nun etwas kürzer. Ich tat es ihm gleich und sah, dass jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansah, während ich zu ihm sah, er sofort ängstlich nach unten schaute. Irgendwie tat es mir da dann leid, dass ich ihn so angefahren hatte. Zu Essen schienen alle eines von drei Gerichten zu bekommen. So wie im Krankenhaus. Ich ließ mir einfach irgendwas auf den Teller tun und ging dann wieder zum Tisch zurück.

Das Essen verlief größtenteils ruhig, irgendwie unangenehm. Zu Hause war es immer fröhlich am Esstisch und in meiner Wohnung chaotisch, weil Daryan nie auf mich hören wollte und immer alles vollgesaut hat…

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich hasse es einfach angesehen zu werden, wie ein verletztes Tier…", murmelte ich leise.  
"T-tut mir leid…", sagte Apollo sehr leise.

"Was passiert eigentlich mit dem restlichen Geschirr?", fragte ich und sah zu den anderen Tellern.

"Die werden nach dem Essen weggestellt. Wir müssen nur das, was wir benutzen, wegbringen und unsere Plätze mit einem Lappen abwischen. Ich und Miles wechseln uns da immer ab.", erklärte er ruhig.

Dann war es wieder still. Nach dem Essen räumten wie unsere Besteck ab und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich, das unbenutzte Messer in meine Hosentasche verschwinden zu lassen, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich von Doktor Blackquill beobachtet wurde also ließ ich es lieber. Dann erklärte ich mich noch freiwillig bereit den Tisch zu wischen und er ging zu seinem Zimmer, sagte er zumindest.

In dem Moment, indem er weg war, war meine Ruhe weg. Gedanken schlichen sich in meinen Kopf, die ansonsten völlig normal für mich sind…zumindest seit sie weg sind. Jeder Mensch in diesem Raum war ein Feind für mich, jemand der mich verletzen wollte, der mir schaden wollte. Ich vermied es Menschen an zu sehen und ging einen weiten Bogen um sie. Sie wollten mich hier nicht. Ich hätte doch das Messer nehmen sollen.

Als ich fertig war und den Raum verließ wartete dort schon Doktor Blackquill. Wortlos folgte ich ihm als er losging, da ich mittlerweile begriffen hatte, dass ich vor ihm nicht weglaufen kann. Er war körperlich besser in Form als ich. Er führte mich durch das Gebäude und ich war erstaunt wie groß alles hier war. Es gab eine riesige Bibliothek, einen großen Fitnessraum mit verschiedensten Geräten, eine Sporthalle stellte den Übergang von diesem zu einem anderen Gebäude dar, weswegen sie auch von beiden Gebäuden benutzt wurde. Eine Schwimmhalle war auch vorhanden und zu guter Letzt ein Raum mit verschiedensten Spielekonsolen. Diese Teile des Gebäudes durfte man jedoch nur betreten, wenn man eine schriftliche Erlaubnis von seinem Therapeuten hat, das gleiche gilt, wenn man raus will, heißt in den riesigen Garten, der in der Mitte von den ganzen Gebäuden angelegt worden war.

Bäder gab es pro Gang zwei, eines für Frauen eines für Männer. Die Spiegel waren dort so präpariert, damit sie nicht kaputtgemacht werden konnten und als Waffen dienen könnten. Doktor Blackquill erklärte mir, dass jedes der 6 Gebäude gleich ausgestattet war, sich jedoch auf andere Bereiche spezialisierte. Dieses Gebäude war das Kleinste, worauf es sich spezialisierte sagte er mir nicht. Während er mir alles zeigte sah ich viele Schwestern hin und her gehen, auch Pfleger und andere, von denen ich annahm es waren Therapeuten. Auch Patienten sah ich viele…nur Apollo nicht…und Doktor Wright sah ich auch nicht mehr.

Er führte mich in einen Raum, von dem ich annahm, dass es sein Büro war. Die Wände waren in Grau- und Schwarztönen vebalten und neben dem Schreibtisch war eine Stange aufgebaut, welche anscheinend für einen Vogel war. Das Fenster war geöffnet und Doktor Blackquill setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

"Setz dich.", sagte er ruhig.

Ich setze mich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und sah nach unten.

"Weißt du überhaupt warum du hier bist?", fragte er ruhig.

Das fragte er jetzt? Es war doch sowieso schon beschlossene Sache, dass ich hierbleiben musste. Feindselig sah ich zu ihm hoch.

"Damit ihr mich hier wegsperren könnt. Weil ihr alle denkt ich sei irre!", fauchte ich ihn an.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte.

"Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Niemand hat vor dir hier etwas zu tun. Du bist hier, weil bei den Beobachtungen im Krankenhaus, die bis vor einer Woche stattfanden, deine Verhaltensweisen sehr besorgniserregend waren. Wie dir wahrscheinlich sehr bewusst ist, verletzt du dich selbst, was nicht gut ist. Zudem warst du davor einfach nicht mehr zu deinen Vorlesungen und Unterrichtsfächern in der Universität gegangen. Außerdem scheinst du zu unerwarteten Wutausbrüchen zu neigen und niemand weiß genau warum.", erklärte er ruhig.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

"Krankenhaus? Wutausbrüche?", fragte ich leise.

Da sah ich ihn wieder, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Kristoph…

_"__Glaub ihm kein Wort. Du bist völlig gesund, er braucht nur einen Grund um dich zu quälen."_

"Sieh' mich an!", befahl Doktor Blackquill.

Als ich meinen Blick wieder zu ihm richtete seufzte er.

"Außerdem scheinst du dir Sachen ein zu reden, die nicht stimmen. Du lagst eine Woche in Krankenhaus, bis du hier her kamst und dort hattest du einige Wutausbrüche.", erklärte er ruhig.

"Zudem scheinst du Dinge zu sehen, die nicht wirklich da sind, wie deinen Bruder, richtig?", fügte er hinzu.

Woher weiß er das?  
"Als du heute früh seinen Namen gesagt hast, da konnte ich damit nichts anfangen, doch dann habe ich meine Nachforschungen betrieben. Kristoph, so hieß dein Bruder und du siehst ihn ab und zu, richtig?", fragte er ruhig.

Hieß…Präteritum…stimmt…er ist tot…

Ich nickte nur langsam.

Ich bin wirklich im Irrenhaus gelandet…aber vielleicht…vielleicht gehör ich hier wirklich her…


	4. Kapitel 2: Miles - Kann ich hoffen?

…_Die Seele kann sich jedoch auch verschließen.  
Wenn das Gefäß sich weigert gegen alles,  
Dann kann die Seele sich verschließen.  
Selbst wenn das zweite Seelenstück direkt vor einem ist,  
Wenn das Gefäß sich verschließt und zwingt die Seele zu selbigen,  
Dann ist es schwer die Seele zu heilen.  
Manchmal braucht es dann einfach einen Schubs von außen,  
Damit sie sich wieder aufschließt…_

* * *

Als ich am Morgen aufgewacht bin, war mir schlecht, also bin ich nicht zum Frühstück gegangen. Damit ging es dann los. Erst wusste ich ganz genau, dass alles was ich sah und hörte meiner Phantasie entsprungen war, doch dann wurde es lauter, die Bilder klarer und es wurde unerträglich. Er hörte jene die damals gegangen waren zu mir sprechen, hörte sie sagen, dass es meine Schuld sei, dass sie gehen mussten. Ich verdunkelte den Raum, da ich überall, an den Wände, auf meinem Bett, überall sah ich Blut. Ich verschloss meine Tür von innen, hatte Wright den Schlüssel abgeluchst, und kauerte mich in der Ecke zusammen. Sollte Apollo mich suchen, weil Wright es ihm gesagt hat, soll er mich nicht so sehen.

Dann wurde es schlimmer. Ich fing an mich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, sah die Flecken nun zwar nur schemenhaft, aber wusste, dass sie da waren. Ich schloss meine Augen, doch dann sah ich wieder diese Bilder von damals, sah sie in völliger Klarheit, wie um mir klar zu machen, was passiert war.  
Danach wurde es unerträglich. Als ich mir erlaubte auf zu sehen, da sah ich ihn blutend vor mir stehen. Er sah mich aus leeren Augen an sagte mir, es sei meine Schuld. Ich sah weg und da war plötzlich an meinem Körper Blut. Überall Blut und seine Stimme so laut.

Ich fing an zu schreien, versuchte das Blut ab zu kratzen. Ich wollte das nicht, er soll weggehen.  
Am Ende tat es dann nur noch weh. Die Lachkrämpfe setzten ein, die immer da waren wenn ich Blut sah. Zwischendurch schrie ich immer so laut ich konnte. Ich kratzte an meinen Armen, um das Blut, das an ihnen klebte ab zu kratzen. Kratzte überall wo Blut war, wo ich es sehen konnte. Es tat weh, alles tat weh, das Blut, die Stimmen, die nun praktisch schrien, der Schmerz der da war, wenn ich versuchte, das Blut ab zu kratzen. Doch das Kratzen half nicht, immer wenn ich gerade einen Blutfleck weggekratzt hatte quoll Neues hervor.

Tränen flossen an meinen Wangen herunter und ich kauerte mich zusammen, schrie und lachte, weinte. Ich will endlich sterben, will endlich gehen. Warum lassen sie mich nicht. Es wird nicht besser werden, es kommt immer wieder. Lasst mich doch einfach sterben, ich will sterben, endlich sterben können.

Irgendwann merkte ich, wie das Licht anging und sah auf. Wright war in mein Zimmer gekommen, hatte das Licht angemacht, zog jetzt die Vorhänge auf und kam dann mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. Um ihn herum, überall nur nicht an ihm, war Blut. Doch Er war auch noch da. Sah Wright verachtend an. Ich schrie und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hockte sich vor mich, nahm alles andere außer sich aus meiner Sicht. Doch ich konnte nicht aufhören, wollte nicht aufhören.  
Er umarmte mich sanft, wog mich in seinen Armen und irgendwann hörte ich auf zu schreien, weinte nur noch.  
"Shh…Alles ist gut, nur ich bin hier, siehst du? Niemand anders und auch kein Blut, du kannst ganz ruhig bleiben, alles ist gut. Ich bin hier und ich lass nicht zu, dass irgendwer dir etwas tut.", flüsterte er leise.

Er strich durch meine Haare und über den Rücken, das machte er immer wenn es so schlimm ist. Und irgendwann, es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, beruhigte ich mich komplett. Als ich aufgehört hatte zu zittern, wollte ich an mir herunter sehen, wissen ob ich mir wieder die Haut aufgekratzt hatte. Es passierte fast immer, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlor. Er hielt mich davon ab, zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann hielt er eine Hand über meine Augen.  
"Ich möchte, dass du deine Augen schließt und ganz ruhig atmest. Nicht luchsen und erst wieder öffnen, wenn ich sage. Verstanden?", erklärte er ruhig.  
Ich nickte und machte meine Augen zu. Er nahm seine Hand weg und nahm einen meiner Arme. Also hatte ich mir wieder die Haut aufgekratzt. Er behandelte ihn mit etwas kühlem und dann machte er einen Verband rum.

"Alles gut, ich bin hier.", sagte er ruhig.  
Ich nickte erneut und er machte sich an zweiten Arm zu schaffen.  
"Warum warst du nicht beim Frühstück? Apollo und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", fragte er ruhig, während er die Wunden reinigte.  
"M-mir war schlecht.", flüsterte ich.  
"Und warum hast du mir meine Schlüssel geklaut?", fragte er erneut.  
Er klang nicht wütend, eher besorgt.  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich immer einen Weg hier rein finde, und wenn du es mir schwer machst, dann mache ich mir nur mehr Sorgen.", fügte er hinzu.  
"Ich…ich wollte nicht, dass Apollo das sieht…mich…so…", antwortete ich leise.

"Edle Absicht, aber nicht nötig. Ich wäre schon früher hier gewesen, wenn du dich nicht eingesperrt hättest. Apollo wäre mich sofort holen gerannt.", erklärte er leise.  
Natürlich wusste ich das, aber…ich wollte nicht, dass jemand meine schwache Seite sieht, hasste es. Er half mir auf und zog mir mein Oberteil über den Kopf. Es musste was abbekommen haben. Dann zupfte er an meiner Hose. Ich spürte wie mir Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Stimmt…ich war ja immer noch in Schlafbekleidung.  
"Die muss runter. Keine Angst, wir hatten das doch schon öfter. Die Tür ist zu und ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht gestört werden. Wir ziehen dich nur schnell um und dann gehen wir was essen.", erklärte er ruhig.

"Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass Sie mein Therapeut sind, und nur mein Bestes wollen, würde ich Sie wegen sexueller Belästigung anzeigen.", flüsterte ich und zog meine Hose runter.  
Er hatte von mir abgelassen, wahrscheinlich um ein paar Sachen aus meinem Schrank zu holen. Als die Hose unten war, war er wieder bei mir. Er half mir in meine Unterhose zu steigen und ließ mich dann kurz allein. Unschlüssig stand ich da und langsam wurde mir kalt. Als ich hörte, dass die Tür wieder aufging, hatte ich kurz Angst, die sich nur verstärkte, als sich zwei Arme um meinen noch nackten Oberkörper schlossen.

"Augen auf.", sagte Wrights fröhliche Stimme.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah ihn an. Er stand vor mir und hatte seine Arme um meinen Körper geschlungen. Dann sah ich mich im Zimmer um. Es war alles weiß, wie immer, kein Blut. Auf meinem Bett lagen eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelrotes Oberteil, wahrscheinlich mit langen Ärmeln und Rollkragen, wie ich es gern hatte.  
"Ach man, so ein gut aussehender, junger Mann, warum muss er denn nur mein Patient sein?", fragte er leise.

"Doktor Wright, könnten Sie mich bitte loslassen, ich würde mich gerne anziehen.", merkte ich ruhig an.  
Sofort ließ er mich los und brachte mir die Sachen. Ein weißes Unterhemd, Socken und Schuhe noch dazu. Dann zog ich mich schnell an, beachtete die weißen Verbände an meinen Armen nicht einmal. Als ich fertig war nahm Wright mich an die Hand und führte mich aus dem Zimmer. Wir gingen in den Speisesaal, welcher schon komplett leer war.  
"Wie lange ist Frühstück schon vorbei?", fragte ich ruhig.  
"Lange…ich mein Mittag ist ja schon seit gut 1 ½ Stunden vorbei. Ich hab eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht um in dein Zimmer zu kommen und eine weitere dreiviertel Stunde um dich zu beruhigen", erklärte er ruhig und führte mich zu dem Tisch, wo ich und Apollo immer aßen. Meistens allein, wenn Wright sich nicht zu uns setzt, was er fast immer tat, da der Rest mich meidet, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, aber war mir recht.

Ich setzte mich hin und er holte mir etwas zu essen. Es ging schnell und er war schnell mit einem Teller, mit einer undefinierbaren Brühe und einem Löffel wieder da. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben.", sagte er nur und stellte es vor mir ab.  
Wortlos begann ich trotzdem zu essen, da ich erst jetzt bemerkte, was für einen Hunger ich überhaupt hatte.  
"Wunder dich nicht, wenn beim Abendbrot hier noch ein junger Mann mit bei euch ist. Wir haben einen Neuzugang und da Apollo so allein war, hab ich ihn zu ihm gesetzt.", erklärte Wright ruhig.  
Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Es nervt manchmal schon, dass ich für Apollo den Babysitter spielen muss, obwohl ich psychisch genauso labil bin wie er. Obwohl es nervt nicht mehr so sehr, wie anfangs immer, immerhin ist der Kleine ruhig und weiß wann er mich in Ruhe lassen muss. Nerven tut nur sein Drang sich an mich zu kuscheln, immer wenn er mir beim Lesen zusieht. Aber irgendwie tut es auch gut, für ihn da sein zu können, wenn er nicht mit Wright reden will oder nicht allein sein will. Zum Glück hatte ich von Wright einen Dauerpass für die Bibliothek bekommen, ansonsten würde ich nur in meinem Zimmer hocken und das wäre nicht gut für mich.

"Er heißt Klavier und ist Blackquills Patient. Und anscheinend ritzt er sich. Aber er ist ziemlich ruhig und zurückgezogen. Stake Symptomen einer Depression.", erklärte er mir knapp.  
Ich sah zu ihm, einigermaßen satt und unfähig noch mehr von der Brühe herunter zu bekommen. Er lächelte mich an, woraufhin ich die Augenbrauen hoch zog.  
"Sind solche Information nicht eigentlich geheim?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Er zwinkerte mir zu und stand auf.  
"Ich weiß doch, dass du eh mit keinem sprichst. Und wenn ich dir schon noch ein schüchternes Kind aufdrücke, dann sollst du wenigstens wissen, was er hat.", erklärte er ruhig.

Dann nahm er meinen Teller und ging weg. Ich stand auf und ging ihm schnell hinterher. Klavier…woher kenne ich diesen Namen? Irgendwo hatte ich den schon mal gehört.  
"Nachname?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Er war in der Küche verschwunden, was mich seufzen lies.  
"Gavin.", rief er aus der Küche raus.  
Er kam aus einer anderen Tür wieder raus und ich ging zu ihm. Er war ruhig geworden. Irgendwas ist los, oder er gibt mir doch noch eine Standpauke wegen dem Schlüssel. Gavin…Den Namen kenne ich leider gut genug, doch der Mann der mir dazu einfällt hieß nicht Klavier. Vielleicht ein Verwandter von ihm. Hoffentlich ist er mir nicht genau so unsympathisch.

"Was hast du jetzt vor zu machen?", fragte er ruhig, leise.  
Irgendwas bedrückte ihn, machte ihn traurig. Etwas stimmte nicht, doch was, dass wusste ich nicht. Es war doch alles wie immer. Er berührte meinen Arm, meine Hand, ganz leicht, aber ich merkte es. Er würde am liebsten meine Hand nehmen, machte es nach einer Weile auch. Nicht auf seine normale, rasche Art, sondern sanft, vorsichtig, als könnte er mir wehtun. Ich zog meine Hand weg, hasste solche Berührungen.  
"Bibliothek.", sagte ich einfach und ging weg.

Ich ließ ihn einfach dort stehen und ging meines Weges. Er wusste, dass ich sterben will, dass ich keinen richtigen Willen mehr hatte zu leben, warum versucht er mich zu überzeugen. Einmal hat er sogar geweint, als er dachte ich schlafe, da war ich noch nicht lange hier. Da hatte ich wirklich noch geglaubt, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte. Ich hatte es nie angesprochen, doch ich wusste genau, dass ich ihm irgendwie wehtat. Warum macht er dann weiter. Warum lässt er mich nicht wieder in eine Zelle stecken, in Zwangsjacke, so wie es richtig wäre. Doch vor mir lächelt er immer.

Er kam mir auch so bekannt vor, schon seit ich ihn das erste Mal richtig gesehen hatte. Hat er vielleicht etwas mit den Erinnerungen zu tun, die nicht zurückkommen wollen? Bevor ich zur Bibliothek ging, musste ich noch zu meinem Zimmer. Ich brauchte meine Brille, ansonsten würde ich in kürze Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Schnell holte ich sie raus und ging dann zu dem einzigen Ort an dem ich mich in dieser verdammten Anstalt, an dem ich mich wohl fühlte.  
Ich nahm mir ein Buch und setzte mich in meine Ecke. Apollo war schon da hatte gewusst, dass ich irgendwann kommen würde. Seufzend sah ich nach unten und setzte mich neben ihn. Es brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er sich an mich gelehnt und sich zusammen gekauert. Ich warf einen Blick auf ihn. Er hatte dunkle, tiefe Ringe unter den Augen.

"Du hast nicht geschlafen.", merkte ich an.  
Ich spürte wie er gegen meinen Arm nickte und sich nun richtig an mich kuschelte. Er zitterte leicht. Ihm war kalt.  
"Weiß Wright davon?", fragte ich ruhig und strich ihm über den Kopf.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte keine Medikamente bekommen. Vorsichtig legte ich mein Buch in seinen Schoß und stand auf. Ich spürte seinen ängstlichen Blick auf mir, doch ich durchquerte den Raum nur einmal und holte auf einem der großen Schränke eine Decke. Ein paar waren immer hier, für die kalten Wintertage. Da es Anfang Herbst war, waren die Schränke wieder offen, im Sommer waren sie immer verschlossen.

Schnell ging ich zu ihm und legte ihm die Decke um die Schultern. Dann setzte ich mich neben ihn, nahm das Buch und fing an zu lesen. Er kuschelte sich wieder an mich und atmete ruhig.  
"Da ist ein Neuer. Er sieht normal aus.", murmelte er leise.  
"Weiß ich schon. Schlaf jetzt ein wenig.", erwiderte ich ruhig.  
Warte…er sieht normal aus? Niemand sieht für Apollo normal aus. Ich sah wieder zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er sah zu mir hoch, sah mich ganz angestrengt an. Er war zwei Monate nach mir hier angekommen und schnell hatte ich mitbekommen, dass er alle Menschen in seinem Umfeld als groteske Monster sieht. Manchmal hat er schon versucht mir zu beschreiben wie ich aussah, für ihn, und es war ziemlich interessant gewesen was dabei rauskam.

Wright hatte mich gezwungen bei ihm zu sein während der Mahlzeiten, damit ich nicht allein bin und er auch nicht. Erst hatte er Angst vor mir, irgendwann hat sich das dann gelegt. Dann hatte er immer meine Nähe gesucht, da Wright meistens beschäftigt war. Als er gemerkt hatte, dass ich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringe, hatte er sich immer reingeschlichen.  
"Du siehst fast normal aus. Nur Schuppen auf der Haut. Als wärst du ein Drachenmensch.", sagte er ruhig.  
Er lächelte ein bisschen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter. Das sollte ich vielleicht Wright erzählen. Bisher war ich immer irgendein Monster mit Schuppen und Fell, an das er sich gut kuscheln konnte. Jetzt war ich schon wieder fast menschlich in seinen Augen.

"Und der Junge?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Ich sah wieder zu meinem Buch, versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Gar nichts. Er sah komplett normal aus. Glaubst du es wird besser?", fragte er leise.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Das solltest du aber Wright erzählen.", riet ich ihm.  
Bisher war bei keinem von uns je eine Besserung zu erkennen gewesen. Meine Anfälle kamen immer unregelmäßiger und Apollo hatte vor dem Großteil der Menschheit Angst. Aber wenn es sich bei Apollo bessert, dann kann ich vielleicht hoffen, dass es bei mir auch besser wird. Vielleicht nur ganz vielleicht wird es ja auch besser werden. Wenn ich Wright nicht mehr so ausschließe, dann kann er mir vielleicht wirklich helfen.

"Hast du dir wieder wehgetan?", fragte er leise.  
"Schlaf jetzt, ich weck dich, wenn es Abendbrot gibt.", erwiderte ich ruhig.  
Er schien zu merken, dass ich nicht darüber reden will und blieb ruhig. Ich machte mir auch keine Gedanken mehr über das was Apollo gesagt hatte. Nach dem Abendbrot werde ich mit Wright darüber reden und dann soll er mir endlich alle meine Antworten gewähren. Immer wenn ich über mein lückenhaftes Gedächtnis rede, dann wechselt er das Thema.

Nach einer Weile schloss ich selbst meine Augen und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter mir. Ich konnte von mir selbst nicht behaupten gut geschlafen zu haben aber bei Apollo kann ich es verstehen. An mein Bett fixiert könnte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht schlafen. Aber wenn es besser wird bei ihm, dann kann er vielleicht bald auch ohne diese Maßnahme schlafen.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete war mein Hals steif. Ich musste eingenickt gewesen sein. Und das in dieser unvorteilhaften Position. Das erste was ich sah, waren zwei dunkle Augen, dann bemerkte ich die schwarzen Haare und seufzte. Wright war hier, heißt er will was. Ich rieb mir kurz die Augen unter meiner Brille und sah dann zur Seite. Apollo schlief noch friedlich neben mir. Ich richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne.  
"Es ist besser wichtig, denn ich will ihn eigentlich nicht aufwecken.", fauchte ich noch leicht schlaftrunken.  
"Abendbrot.", flüsterte er nur woraufhin ich seufzte.

Er nahm mir die unangenehme Aufgabe ab Apollo zu wecken. Er wachte leider nicht so ruhig auf wie ich, sondern fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch und klammerte sich dann an meinen Arm. Ängstlich und noch nicht richtig wach sah er sich um, dann bemerkte er, dass er sich keinen Fleck bewegt hatte und ließ mich erleichtert los.  
"Es gibt Essen.", flüsterte ich leise, um ihn nicht noch mal zu erschrecken.  
Er nickte und stand auf, ich tat es ihm gleich.  
"Habt ihr die Nacht wieder nicht geschlafen, dass ihr so müde wart?", fragte Wright ruhig, als wir losgingen.  
Der Speisesaal lag am anderen Ende des Gebäudes, heißt der Weg würde seine Zeit dauern.  
"Ihre Präsenz ist halt ermüdend.", antwortete ich leicht schnippisch.

Ich hörte Apollo neben mir kichern und sah wie Wright uns schmollend ansah.  
"Nicht lustig. Wenn ihr nicht schlaft, dann muss ich das wissen.", erwiderte er ruhig.  
Er war nicht wütend, er wurde fast nie wütend. Nur wenn wir uns wirklich falsch benehmen und ihn reizen wird er wütend. Ich durfte mir schon ein paar Mal eine Standpauke anhören, weil ich mich rausgeschlichen hatte und weil ich leichtfertig darüber gesprochen hatte mich um zu bringen.

"Ich hatte Albträume.", flüsterte Apollo.  
"Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen.", sagte ich ruhig.  
Er nickte uns zu und machte ein paar mentale Notizen. Der Rest des Weges verlief ruhig. Als wir im Speisesaal ankamen, war er schon recht voll. An dem Tisch ganz hinten, wo ich und Apollo immer saßen, saß ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren. Ich sah zu Wright und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Das ist unser Neuzugang. Sei bitte, bitte lieb zu ihm.", flehte er schon fast und ging dann.

Seufzend ging ich mit Apollo dort hin und setzte mich, wie immer, neben Apollo. Der Junge sah hoch. Ich erschrak leicht. Er sah fast genauso aus wie Kristoph Gavin. Er sah mich ebenfalls erschrocken an. Ob er wusste wer ich war? Hoffentlich nicht, ansonsten würde das unangenehm werden. Ich konnte keinen überneugierigen Teenager gebrauchen, der zu viele Fragen stellt.  
"H-Hi Klavier…", murmelte Apollo leise und lächelte ihn leicht an.  
Klavier…Gavin…  
Ich verkniff mir die Frage ob er einen Bruder hat, doch ihm schien das, mit dem Fragen verkneifen, nicht so leicht zu fallen.

"Sie…Sie sind doch Miles Edgeworth…der berühmte Staatsanwalt…oder?", fragte er leise.  
Seufzend sah ich nach unten.  
"Und wenn schon.", fauchte ich leise.  
"Nicht Feuer spucken.", sagte Apollo leise.  
Klavier sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. Wusste er es nicht…nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Obwohl, Apollo ist damit sehr offen, aber vielleicht ist das auch besser. Er weiß was er für ein Problem hat, so kann Wright vielleicht besser herausfinden, wie er ihn wieder in Ordnung bringt.

"Tut mir leid, hatte nicht die Intention. Sieht er immer noch normal aus?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Apollo nickte nur. Dann kam schon jemand mit der Platte mit Fleisch und Käse. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf diesen Klavier. Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt rieb sich ein wenig an den Armen. Er ritzt sich hatte Wright gesagt, das konnte man aber auch an der Sache mit den Armen und seinem ständigem Blick zu seinem Messer erkennen. Ist ja erstaunlich, dass Blackquill ihm das Messer gelassen hatte.

"Darfst du es benutzen?", fragte ich ruhig.  
Überrascht sah er zu mir. Dann nickte er.  
"Warum…darf ich fragen warum Sie hier sind?", fragte er leise, ängstlich.  
"Weil ich verrückt bin, ganz einfach.", antwortete ich kurz und knapp.  
Es war wahr und schreckte die meisten ab. Apollo hatte mich nie gefragt, deswegen hätte ihn auch nie abschrecken können, doch es schreckte ihn auch nicht ab, wenn ich es zu anderen sagte. Doch Klavier…schien es auch nicht ab zu schrecken. Er sah zwar kurz ein wenig erschrocken aus, aber nur für einen Moment.

"Glaub ihm kein Wort! Miles ist einer der nettesten Menschen hier und außer Doktor Wright der einzige der sich um mich kümmert.", sagte Apollo sofort.  
Seufzend griff ich mir ein Brötchen und legte Apollo auch eins auf den Teller. Das stellte ihn sofort ruhig.  
"Jetzt wird gegessen.", grummelte ich leise.  
Klavier nahm sich auf ein Brötchen zitterte aber sehr beim Versuch es auf zu schneiden. Apollo sah ihn leicht besorgt an. Nach einer Weile konnte ich das nicht mehr mit ansehen und nahm ihm das Brötchen und das Messer weg.  
"Wirklich erstaunlich, dass sie dir das Ding hier liegen lassen haben.", murmelte ich genervt und schnitt das Brötchen auf.

Er sah mich erschrocken an, als ich es ihm wieder hinlegte. Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Brötchen und beachtete ihn nicht. Nach einer Weile setzte sich jemand neben ihn, das erkannte ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln, wer wusste ich ganz genau, da Wright nie mit den anderen Therapeuten isst und mich immer nervt.  
"Ist Miles auch nett zu dir? Wenn nicht, sag es mir, ich halt ihn schon davon ab zu beißen.", sagte er gut gelaunt.  
Genervt sah ich zu ihm hoch.  
"Ihn werde ich schon nicht beißen keine Sorge, wie das mit einem gewissen Therapeuten aussieht weiß ich noch nicht.", fauchte ich ihn an.

Apollo stupste mich leicht an und lehnt dann seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Er war fertig mit Essen oder hatte keinen Hunger mehr, auf alle Fälle, wollte er nicht, dass ich so gemein zu Wright bin. Dieser lächelte nur sanft und nahm sich die zweite Brötchenhälfte von Apollos Teller. Ich ignorierte ihn und sah zu Klavier, welcher zwischen mir und Wright hin und her sah.  
"Du musst ihm nicht zuhören. Glaub mir, es kommt nur Mist raus, wenn er den Mund aufmacht.", erklärte ich ihm ruhig und spürte wie Apollo mich leicht boxte.  
Wright lachte daraufhin und grinste mich an.  
"Der Kleine ist auf meiner Seite. Also hör auf so böse zu sein.", sagte er ruhig.

Klavier richtete seinen Blick wieder nach unten. Seine Atmung ging leicht schneller und er fing wieder an, sich an den Armen zu reiben. Er würde sie am liebsten aufschneiden, das sah man ihm an. Ich sah zu Wright und machte eine kleine Kopfbewegung zu Klavier hin. Dann sah ich zu Apollo. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging in regelmäßigen Zügen.  
"Nicht einschlafen.", ermahnte ich ihn ruhig.  
Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mich an.  
"Geschirr wegbringen und dann ab ins Bett.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Wright hatte derweil angefangen Klavier zu beruhigen. Apollo und ich standen auf und nahmen unser Geschirr. Ich hatte mein Brötchen kaum angerührt, Apollo hatte wie immer eine Hälfte gegessen und Klavier schien auch eine Hälfte gegessen haben. Irgendwie war mir immer noch schlecht, hoffentlich geht das schnell weg. Er sah kurz zu mir.  
"Soll ich-?", setzte er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn mit einem Nicken  
Dann nickte ich einmal in Apollos Richtung und ging ihm hinterher. Ich sah Wright noch nicken, brachte dann mein Geschirr weg. Apollo schien auf mich zu warten. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er einen Lappen nahm, um den Tisch ab zu wischen. Verwirrt sah er mich an.  
"Lass Wright und den Jungen mal allein. Wright macht das dann bestimmt.", erklärte ich ruhig.

Wir verließen den Speisesaal und ich führte ihm zu seinem Zimmer.  
"Kennst du ihn?", fragte Apollo leise.  
Wir waren bei seinem Zimmer angekommen, doch er blieb vor der Tür stehen und sah mich an. Sein Blick wirkte anders…entschlossener, selbstbewusster. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mit keiner Antwort nicht davon kommen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Als bei mir im Kopf noch alles in Ordnung war, war ich doch Staatsanwalt. Wahrscheinlich hat er mal einen Artikel über mich gelesen.", erklärte ich leise.  
Apollo sah nach unten.  
"Ab ins Bett. Wright kommt nachher noch vorbei, um dich zu fixieren.", fügte ich ruhig hinzu und öffnete seine Tür.

Da passierte etwas, was mir fremd war…zumindest wenn es um Apollo geht. Er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auf seinen Wangen war ein leichter Rotschimmer zu sehen und er sah schnell nach unten und huschte in sein Zimmer.  
"Schlaf gut.", hörte ich ihn noch nuscheln, bevor er die Tür schloss.  
Leicht irritiert ging zu meinem Zimmer. Was war das denn? Verwirrt beschloss nicht weiter darüber nach zu denken und in meinem Zimmer auf Wright zu warten. Das schien jedoch eine Weile länger zu dauern, weswegen ich mir irgendwann einen Stuhl nahm, ihn ans Fenster stellte und aus dem Fenster sah. Es sah alles so friedlich aus. Jeder Unwissende würde nie wissen, was wir, die wir hier drinnen sein müssen, für Probleme haben.

Ich schloss meine Augen und erinnerte mich an früher. Wo noch alles gut war. Erinnerte mich an Neil und Kay, die mich immer im Büro genervt haben, an Lana, die immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte. Jake, der Neil immer wieder belehrt hat, wenn er auch nur halb so engagiert wäre wie ich, dann wäre er schon viel weiter als Staatsanwalt. Franziska und Lang, die nie aufhören konnten mir meine Fehler zu zeigen und auf ihre besondere Art und Weise zu helfen. Ray, der mich selbst aus den tiefsten Abgründen versucht hat raus zu zerren und dann war da noch Dick…der mich immer genervt hat, mit seinen kleinen tollpatschigen Fehlern und mich immer wieder hat zum Lächeln bringen können.

Seufzend öffnete ich meine Augen und sah weiter aus dem Fenster, als ich hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
"Tut mir Leid, hat länger gedauert. Was liegt dir denn auf dem Herzen?", fragte er mich ruhig.  
Er nahm den zweiten Stuhl aus dem Zimmer und stellte ihn sich neben mich.  
"Wer sind Sie? Ich will endlich die verdammte Wahrheit wissen. Warum gibt jemand, der mich anscheinend nicht kennt sich so große Mühe, dass ich wieder ok werde. Ich merkte doch, dass ich Sie mit meiner zunehmenden Verschlossenheit verletze, doch Sie machen weiter. Was wissen Sie über die Erinnerungen in meinem Gedächtnis, die nicht zurückkommen wollen. Und glauben Sie nicht, ich gebe mich mit keiner Antwort, oder beschwichtigenden Worten zufrieden, wenn Sie mir nicht antworten, sehen Sie mich morgen hier nicht mehr, dann sehe ich zu, dass ich mir aus der Küche ein Messer schnappe und es mir in die Pulsader ramme!"

Ich redete ohne Pause auf ihn ein und wurde gegen Ende lauter und ich meine alles vollkommen ernst. Ich habe es satt hier seit einem Jahr zu leiden und nicht einmal Antworten zu bekommen. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Arm, doch ich zuckte weg und sah zu ihm. Sein Gesicht war ernst, vielleicht würde er mir endlich Antworten geben.

"Wahrscheinlich wirst du mir kein Wort glauben und dir trotzdem ein Messer in die Pulsader rammen, aber ich schwöre, die nächsten Worte sind die reine Wahrheit. Blackquill und die anderen haben mir geraten dir nichts zu sagen, aber es ist mir egal, ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren müssen. Miles, wir kennen uns seit der Grundschule. Wir sind zusammen in die dritte und teils in die vierte Klasse gegangen. Wir waren beste Freunde. Irgendwann bist du plötzlich verschwunden, die Lehrer hatten mir gesagt, dass du die Schule gewechselt hättest. Ich war unendlich traurig gewesen. Dann ich weiß nicht wie viele Jahre das her ist, hörte ich Gerüchte, dass du ein skrupelloser Staatsanwalt geworden bist. Ich konnte und wollte das nicht glauben, doch schaffte es nicht, mich mit dir in Verbindung zu setzen. Dann vor 2 ½ Jahren ist eine sehr gut Freundin von mir gestorben. Du wurdest als Staatsanwalt eingesetzt. Da haben wir uns das erste Mal wieder gesehen. Du warst anders als in den Zeitungen beschrieben, aber auch anders als damals. Wir hatten uns zwar normal unterhalten, doch was passiert war, hast du mir nie erklärt. Dann wurdest du von diesem Mann angegriffen und hast dein Gedächtnis verloren…und…und na ja du konntest dich halt nicht mehr an mich erinnern. Ich war traurig darüber, sehr traurig. Als ich dann vor einem Jahr wegen deinen Fall zu Rate gezogen wurde, da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich dachte, wenn du mich siehst, erinnerst du dich von selbst wieder an mich… Deswegen kämpfe ich so, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Ich will dich einfach nicht nochmal verlieren. Ich will dir helfen."

Für die nächsten paar Sekunden konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. Während seinem Redeschwall hatte er begonnen zu weinen und nun wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
"Tut mir leid…", flüsterte er leise.  
Wie damals vor einem Jahr konnte ich nicht anders als ihm zu glauben. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.  
"Ich…ich glaube…Ihnen…", sagte ich leise.  
Weitere Tränen flossen seine Wangen runter und irgendwie tat er mir leid. Doch ich wusste nicht damit um zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich verfluchte er sich selbst gerade, dass er so einen Ausbruch hatte, denn eigentlich dürfte ihm das schon gar nicht vor einem Patienten passieren. Ich erinnerte mich daran, was er tut, wenn ich weine und schreie und einfach weg will. Also stand ich auf, überbrückte die paar Schritte zu ihm und legte meine Arme vorsichtig um ihn.

Ich hörte ihn erschrocken aufkeuchen. Doch schnell beruhigte er sich. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf und lächelte mich sanft an.  
"Tut mir leid, sowas ist ja total untypisch für mich. Das bleibt doch unter uns, oder?", fragte er ruhig.  
Ich nahm meine Arme weg und nickte.  
"Nur zwei Fragen noch.", murmelte ich leise.  
"Ist gut, frag was du willst, ich schwöre, ab heute nichts als die Wahrheit.", erwiderte er ruhig.

"Die erste…Warum dürfen Sie mein Therapeut sein, wenn persönliche…Gefühle dahinter stecken, das darf doch gar nicht sein, oder? Und die zweite…Kann ich wirklich noch hoffen, dass alles wieder normal wird mit mir?"  
Er hörte sich meine Fragen ruhig und lächelte mich weiterhin an.  
"Also zu der Ersten, du merkst doch hoffentlich, dass ich der einzige bin der dich ruhig bekommt, oder? Wenn dich mir wegnehmen, dann würden die dir jedes Mal was spritzen müssen, um dich ruhig zu kriegen und das hat ja keinen Sinn. Und zur Zweiten. Solange ich hier bin, werde ich dich nicht aufgeben. Ja du kannst hoffen, denn ich werde dich heilen, das verspreche ich dir. Es wird alles wieder gut werden.", erklärte er.

Meinen Blick nach unten gerichtet nickte ich.  
"Gut dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht. Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wenn noch etwas sein sollte, ich werde jetzt nach Apollo sehen.", verabschiedete er sich leise und ging aus dem Zimmer.  
Fast automatisch zog ich mich um. Neues Schlafzeug war in meinen Schrank gehängt worden. Dieses zog ich an und legte mich dann hin. Als ich die Augen schloss sah ich nichts, keine Bilder, kein Blut, hörte keine Stimmen. Ich war wieder müde und mein Kopf war ruhig. Ich hatte das Gefühl in dieser Nacht würde ich das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder durchschlafen…

Und da begann ich wieder zu hoffen…

* * *

Oh mein Gott ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch!  
Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe Q.Q  
Aber irgendwie hatte ich zwischen Schule und meinen d  
Krankenhausaufenthalten irgendwie keine Zeit...  
Es Tut Mir Leid!Q.Q  
Bitte seid mir nicht böse...  
und denne ist Miles wahrscheinlich auch noch sowas von OOC  
seufz...  
na ja trotzdem viel spaß  
lg Ryuuichi formerly Kain ;)  
P.S.: ich hafte immer noch nicht für Rechtschreib- und Gramatikfehler


End file.
